An animal model (C57B1 mouse) has been developed which describes ethanol-induced male infertility. Alcohol is administered to proven breeder males as part of a total liquid nutriment diet. The extent of reproductive tract damage is dependent upon levels and duration of alcohol exposure. Proposed studies are focused on the use of the animal model to further characterize ethanol-induced reproductive dysfunction. Specifically, the reversibility of reproductive pathologic changes will be assessed. Also to be determined is that period of sexual development most sensitive to the detrimental effects of alcohol. The roles of vitamin A and zinc (both are requirements for spermatogenesis) in the etiology of alcohol-induced reproductive failure will be evaluated. In addition to testosterone measurements, plasma levels of luteinizing hormone will be determined, to identify primary targets of alcohol's deleterious action on reproductive function. Finally, mouse semen collected by electroejaculation will be evaluated in detail, so that an empirical correlation between semen analysis and fertility can be obtained. Assessment of fertility before and after ethanol treatment would provide information on the extent of reproductive failure in individual animals. Risk factors for ethanol-induced infertility will be assigned according to amount, duration, and age at the time of ethanol consumption. In addition, the probability of recovery, depending upon the extent of reproductive failure, will be determined. Such studies could provide important information to the clinician responsible for diagnosing and treating alcohol related infertility, and to the general community with respect to risks of reproductive dysfunction associated with chronic alcohol ingestion.